Memory of alchemy
by Kaitou Twin 7312
Summary: The promised day is over. Al has his body back, and Ed has lost his alchemy. What now? And who is the girl walking in to Roy's office while Ed and Al is looking for the closest window to escape trough?
1. A beginning at the end

**I really hope you find our OC's fun to read about.**

**This story takes place after the brotherhood series, We have thought about a new adventure for our favorite alchemist.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

"Fullmetal, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in Resembool by now?" Roy Mustang said looking up from the HUGE pile of paperwork, and was met by a rare face on the golden haired boy.

"Yes and I will, after this" He said and reached out his right hand, opened it, revealing the silver watch. He laid it on the desk.

"I'm quitting" he said looking at Roy, who obviously didn't like it and was going to protest when;

"Brother I saw _her_ outside the entrance" he said totally panicking.

"Who?" Roy said curiously forgetting all about protesting when he saw all color from Ed`s face vanished.

"Our co…" he begun but was cut short.

"WHERE ARE THOSE IDIOTS!" they heard in the hallway that made them shiver, they heard someone say "What a weird clothing" and a reply "Who's clothing is so weird that you mistook it for a curtain!" the voice yelled, after that the sound of a shattering window was heard and a long scream.

They heard the steps coming closer and a cat screaming, "_Poor cat_" Al thought, on the other side Ed thought something he hadn't in a long time "We're seriously going to die." "AL, RUN FOR IT!" Ed yelled, but in that moment the windows and back doors were sealed tight with alchemy "AL! Open the windows!" "WHY CAN'T YOU DO IT!" an awkward silence was in the air before Ed took a deep breath "_Al_, WHICH PART OF DESTROYING MY OWN GATE DOESN'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" He yelled panicking together with Al.

A loud bang was heard and the doors to the office was almost kicked off, they both froze not wanting to turn around.

"Ha! Thought you could run, eh" A girl with golden hair and blue eyes said with a grin on her face.

"Are you the one who destroyed the hallway?" Roy asked looking at the girl; she was wearing a red scarf with two transmutation circles at each side, a long sleeved coat reaching over both of her arms, it was opened to the chest and black edges. She wore a black sweater, gray pants and black boots.

"Yes." She said looking at the black haired colonel "but I don't have business with you, I'm here to talk with the Elric brothers, of course Al can choose himself but Ed don't have a choice" She said glaring daggers at Ed.

"Do you have permission to be here?" he said, trying not to laugh at Ed`s nearly fainted body. "Hang in there brother!" Al said trying to keep him conscious.

"No" she said flatly.

"Then I guess I have no choice." At the end of the sentence the girl had three guns pointed at her head, but to everyone's surprise (Ed did not react because of nearly fainted situation) she didn't resist one bit but just stood there looking at the two brothers.

"Can you tell me one thing little girl, why did you choose _that_ way of clothing?" He looked at Ed and Al who flinched at the words.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of clapping, the sight he saw was three guys knocked out; the first one was held in the air by an arm made out of the floor, the second one was held so hard to the floor that he had problems breathing and the third was thrown so hard in the wall that it showed cracks on the surface. The only thing the three had in common now was that they all three had their own gun pointed at them and if the girl clapped one more time the trigger on all three would be pulled.

"Can I talk with them now" She said in a or-you're-next manner.

"Take them." He said holding up a firm face.

"WHAT!? You crazy bastard you can't let HER take me!" He heard from an angry Ed.

"Thank you" She said and walked to where Ed and Al was, picked them up by the arm and was about to leave the room when she stopped "Oh, and colonel can you bring Ed's watch to Resembool in a week?" she said holding on to Ed and Al.

"I have one more question little girl. Who are you?" He said looking at the girl.

"My name is Amy Elric, I'm their cousin" She said smiling and walked down the destroyed hallway.

"_Not another one" _the colonel thought thinking about how much trouble, rampage and for not to mention _Paperwork_ Ed had caused him.

(….)

"Ed, Al it is so good to see you again!" She said giving them both a hug and pulled away.

"I-it is g-good to see you again too Amy" Al managed to stutter.

"S-so what brings you to central?" Ed said gathering his courage.

"Well originally I was going to visit Winry, but when I did she said you lost or rather sacrificed your alchemy, to get your brother's body back from the gate and after that sacrifice she said to me that you had tried to use alchemy when you fixed the roof, in your sleep and she said you would put up a smile and say: _`No I'm fine Winry, I did it to get Al's body back_´ when she asked if you missed it." Amy said concerned, before she turned an angry glare at Ed making him flinch. "You know what Ed I should have knocked you straight down for lying to Winry and Al about you being fine!"

"I'm not lying, I am perfectly fine with it!" he said taken aback on what Amy just said.

"Anyway I did not come to say that, I came to offer you a way to get your alchemy back" she said looking at her cousin.

"What are you trying to say, that gate is worth a whole human body." Ed said skeptical to Amy`s word.

"Listen Ed the Equivalent exchange is…" She begun but was cut short by Ed

"Are you trying to say I have to give my brother back to that thing in front of the gate! or maybe I have to sacrifice us both because of the toll!" Ed yelled furious.

"Listen you short tempered shorty…" Amy said knowing the reaction that was coming.

"Who are you calling so short he could be eaten by an ant, you chibi version of a girl!" Ed yelled at the non-caring girl.

"…I have studied in Amestris, Xing and Northern where you didn't get punished for doing human transmutation, while you sat here and studied in a land where it was illegal from its very beginning! Anyway it's been awhile since we last met and truth to say you guys wasn't the only fools to try human transmutation to resurrect someone close to you," Amy said getting a sad look on her face.

"You, Al, Winry and Pinako is the only persons I have ever considered family after mom died"

She said now almost on the very edge to cry "And here you stand saying I want to send you both into that white hell to die!" her bangs covered her eyes and the tears falling, before slowly stopping.

"Listen Ed when I was in that white place in front of my gate, the circles on my scarf started glowing and instead of losing my whole body like I probably should I only lost my left arm and right leg, in other words my mom left me with her research on how you could survive a human transmutation or rather a way to talk with the so called god." She said now talking like if they interrupted her, they would get a one way ticket to the place beyond the gate.

"What! That kind of research shouldn't exist Amy, quit messing around!" Ed yelled and Al looked skeptically at her but also trusted her.

"Ed you lost your right arm and left leg and Al lost his entire body for trying human transmutation…" Ed looked as if he was about to yell at her again, but decided against it when he saw Amy's serious face.

"…Then I ask you both, what should a six year old girl have lost for trying to bring back her dead brother!" She yelled leaving both of the brothers shocked over what they had just heard and Ed sorry for the entire thing he had said.

"Listen Amy we're sorry to hear about your brother." He said looking sadly at her.

"Anyway I have continued mom's research and ended up with one hell of an transmutation circle, you should probably be prepared to sacrifice something if you decide to come to Resembool by tomorrow evening. At the very least be prepared to wear automail again and this will not have anything to do with your brother" she said walking out of the HQ entrance;

"Ed remember you have made lots of enemies you aren't even aware of, that is after your life and will probably not hesitate with taking Winry or anyone else hostage" at those words Ed's face was a mix of anger realization and shock.

"Amy, you know you could have just shown him your silver watch and you would have permission to be in there" he said the shocked face replaced with a grin.

"Ah! Guess I forgot" she said shrugging before returning the grin, "_and miss the chance to have some fun with my cousin's boss and the military, HA! You must be kidding and seriously three guys with guns is nothing"_ "Hopefully I will see you guys later in Resembool" she yelled and waved her hand in farewell "_and maybe if they will come, I can take out those contacts and make my eyes golden again, maybe."_

(…)

After walking for a long time around Central "Where the hell is the train station!" she yelled looking at the huge city from a roof.

"It is right beyond you!" said a girl with black hair and a coat resembling Amy's only with blue edges.

"Oh" Amy said and looked like she had been slapped in the face.

"Ariadne, what are you doing here!" she said looking surprised at the girl

"At least I'm not on the roof of the train station, Amy!" she said laughing, "So where are you going?"

"I'm going to Resembool Aria, that idiot of a cousin sacrificed his alchemy at the gate and you?" she asked looking at Aria, while jumping down from the roof, landing on her automail leg.

"I'm going to confront my father" she said looking at Amy.

"You finally found him, who is he?" Amy asked now curious.

"His name is R…" Amy didn't hear the rest of the name because of the train`s chimney.

"AH! The train!" Amy yelled and ran "Talk to you later Aria!" she yelled taking a leap from the platform and took a hold on the railing just in time.

"See you later Amy!" Aria said while she waved goodbye to the person climbing up from the railing.

"Bye!" She yelled while the train drove further away.

**A/N okay please review on this one, I had really fun writing it and of course give some critic**


	2. Dream of the past

**Disclaimer: We don't own Fullmetal alchemist, only this crazy idea, Amy and Aria. oh and each our state alchemist watches.**

"See you later Amy!" Aria said as she watched her long time friend leave with the train.

"Bye!" She faintly heard her friend say back. Amy still had that terrible sense of direction. Seriously, she had just stood on the roof of the place she was looking for. Aria sighed and shook her head at the thought, before starting to walk in to the city. She had told Amy that she was there to confront her father, it was the truth, but at the same time she was nervous. She had never met him, she only knew her mother the time she was still alive.

_-FLASHBACK-_

A 5 years old Ariadne walked through her house. Her mother was in the living-room looking through some books. She saw the title on the book and knew she was reading another book about alchemy. Her mother had always been nice to her and she had taught Aria a lot about alchemy from a young age. Both the alchemy from Amestris and alchemy from Xing. Her mother was half xing and half something else, she never told Aria what but she didn't care either. She loved her mother, and she would do anything for her. And it was true, whenever her mother asked her to do something, she did it without complaining. Aria loved her mother's smile, she was her only family and she didn't need anyone else.

-STILL FLASHBACK-.-HALF YEAR LATER-.-ARIA'S POV-

Funeral. One of the most hated things in the world. It never brought anything good, just sadness. I knew that. It was sad. I watched as the people lowered the coffin with my mother's body in it. I felt like crying, but I couldn't. The tears would not come. And instead I had a smile on my face, not a happy one, everyone could see the hurt and sadness on my face. People around me pitied me, I had just lost the only family member I knew.

It was my neighbours who had arranged the funeral. No way a 5 years old could do that, no matter how smart I was. The most people here was old friends of my mother. I didn't know most of them, except for my neighbours and some others. Everyone was using cloth in some sort of black, and everyone looked sad. They all came up to me when they got here, saying they felt with me. I just had my sad smile while saying thanks for coming. I think I even saw three persons from the military. After they had buried my mother I saw some people who looked like lawyers talk with my neighbours and some other people before disappearing.

-THREE DAYS LATER-

I was walking down a street in the town. It was hard getting used to not have my mother around. But my neighbours were nice to me and helped me if I needed it. But I didn't want to bother them so I did everything myself. Some of the people from the funeral come to visit me the last few days. But I didn't care that much. And I didn't get to know what my mother's will was either.

_*BANG*_

I had been so lost in thought that I didn't see that I crashed into something before I did it. I looked up and saw what or rather who I bumped in to. It was a young girl, maybe around my age, with long golden hair, and golden eyes. Even though it looked kind of weird. She was wearing a black T-shirt, gray baggy pants and a red scarf.

"I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was walking. Sorry." I said while bowing my head.

"No It's okay." The girl said. I looked up and saw that she had a faint blush. '_She is probably not __used to people acting the same way as I did._'

"Heh," I started a little nervous, before continuing with a big warm smile. "I'm Ariadne Ryukage. Nice to meet you." I held my hand in front of me.

"Ehh." The girl looked at me shocked for a second. "I'm Amy Elric." The girl, now identified as Amy, took my hand and shocked it, while returning the smile at the same time. I looked over her one more time, and something black on the scarf caught my eyes.

"Hey is that a transmutation circle?" I asked Amy.

"Yes it is, I got it from my mom." she said smiling weakly, while showing the scarf.

"Wow, that's so cool. Are you studying alchemy too?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm studying by myself now." she said and looked down at the scarf.

"Oh, me too. My mother died a week ago. She used to teach me, but..." I stopped as I felt my tears coming at the thought of my mom.

-Present day-.-NORMAL POV-

Aria walked further into the city. She looked into some shops as she walked by. She was just about to turn around a corner when she almost crashed into someone with familiar golden hair. It took her a second to recognise who it was, and she decided to have some fun.

"Watch it, shrimp." Aria said knowing she had set of the bomb.

"Who are you calling so small that he can live inside a mushroom!..." The boy started. He looked up at Aria. "Wait. Aria? Well ain't you as short as ever?"

"And what do you mean by that, hagane no chibi-chan?" Aria asked obviously pissed of by the coment.

"Oh, so we are playing that game now, are we?" Ed asked back.

"Well it's good to see you to, Ed." Aria said with a wide grin.

"Can't say the same to you, you dark haired chibi." Ed was not going to give in to her games just yet.

"Did somthing set of your nerves? You look kind of scared." Aria held back a giggle as she looked at Ed's face.

"No." Ed almost shouted, and Aria's grin just got wider. "Ok, I give up. What do you want?"

"Is that a way of greeting your old friend, that you haven't seen in, what? 6 weeks? 2 months?"

"We both know you good enough to know that you ain't like that." Ed said with a straight face. Aria just smiled and looked over at Al.

"Who is this?" She asked the fullmetal.

"Uh? Oh, you don't recognize Al?" Aria's eyes turned wide as she looked at Al.

"Oh. So you got your body back? Well, thats great. And I see you are still taller than your brother." Aria and Al didn't need to turn as they felt Ed's anger raise. Both Aria and Al started to laugh as he started his usually ramble.

-AT THE TRAIN TO RESEMBOOL-

Amy sleeping on the train, she opened her eyes a little when someone screamed and the train's passengers panicked.

"_Geez, The only thing I ask for is ONE single trip with the train WITHOUT someone screaming. *Sigh*..."_

"Hey we won't hurt anyone if you tell me where the..." the man who had pointed a gun at a passenger stopped to read from a sheet of paper where he had the description on whoever he was looking for. "She is a state alchemist named the cross alchemist, she has blue eyes, golden hair and has a really weird way of clothing."

Everyone just turned around and looked at Amy, while thinking '_Idiot, look around your self before you ask._' Just before Amy let her anger loose and the stupid man had her automail leg in his face.

She picked up his walkie talkie and yelled "I'M IN CAR NUMBER SEVEN IDIOTS!" she sat back down in her seat and waited.

One minute later around ten soldiers was in the carriage, but everyone of them just as stupid as the first one, beginning to read from a sheet of paper.

"**Whose cloth are you calling so weird, that you mistook it for your grandma's clothing you damn idiots**!" the train got an awkward silence in the air, everyone thinking the same thing: '_They didn't say any of that.'_

"Can't a girl sleep in peace without any idiot's waking her, geez!" she said walking towards her seat with a dark aura around her.

And one minute later Amy was asleep again, with her head leaning up against the window. She fell into a dream about her past.

-FLASHBACK IN FORM OF A DREAM-.-THE FIVE YEARS OLD AMY'S POV-

"Amy..." my mom came into the room "it is your birthday today." my mom said in an attempt to get me out of bed.

"Not now, mom" I answered still sleepy.

"Geez Amy, I think you're the only five year old child who can sleep so well on her birthday" she said looking at me with a grin.

"No, I'm not the only one, Ed is sleeping half of it away, I don't know how though" I said while getting dressed.

"True, he's definitely his father's son" she said giggling.

"Mom, when can we visit them again, I want to see aunt Trisha again." at that question my mom's face got a dark look. "You won't be seeing them right now."

"We have to visit, we have to!" I yelled.

"Why do you insist so much Amy?" She asked looking at her daughter.

"What are you talking about, what about Ed and Al, I want to meet that idiot of an cousin and the nice cousin" I said pleading my mom to visit.

My mom was obviously shocked about the choice of words "Amy it is not nice to call your cousin an idiot." she scolded.

"I know... it is much more funnier to call him small" I said and grinned in an evil way.

"See that is what I'm talki... wait what?" she said and looked surprised at my statement, "Because mom when I do he begins to jump around and wave with his arms, while he is also making funny faces" I said and laughed, some seconds later mom also begun to laugh, but stopped soon after.

My mom seemed sad about something, but not really sad at the same time, but more like she was hurt somewhere.

"Amy I want to give you these as a birthday present" she said and opened her hand revealing two pieces of chalk, "Can you show me some of what you have learned" I thought I could try to get my mother on better thoughts, so I begun drawing a transmutation circle on the floor, my mom then gave me a roll of red cloth, I took it and laid it in the middle of the circle.

I was kind of nervous since this was my first time transmuting on my own, but in the end I laid my hands on the circle and the blue light from the reaction came, my mom begun to smile again, the light ended and inside laid a perfect red scarf.

"I DID IT!" I said grabbing the scarf and showed it to my mom, who returned the smile of joy.

"Maybe you should show it to your dad?" I smiled and ran down the stairs.

"DAD! I did it, I did it, I did my first transmutation!" I said jumping up and down.

"That is great Amy" he said returning the smile, but he didn't really have any emotion behind it.

"Amy can you come back up here?!" I heard my mom say from my room.

"Coming!" I answered, I took the scarf on and ran up the stairs again.

"What is it mom?" I asked looking at mom who sat on the floor clutching her chest.

"Amy, I-i want you to listen carefully to what I am going to say..." she took a deep breath and clutched her chest tighter. "Mom are you okay?" I said and looked worried at her.

"I'm okay for now, but Amy I will give you my last present..." She looked at my scarf, "Amy can I borrow your scarf?" she asked, looking really sick.

"Here you go." I said giving it to her, she held her shaking hands on it "Amy get that black cloth over there" she said pointing at the bookshelf. I walked up to it and took down the cloth, walked to her side again and gave it to her. She drew a circle really quick and clapped it, the blue light came and when it vanished, the scarf had two black circles on it with a star and a cross inside, there were some other lines and signs too but they were too small too see.

"Listen Amy, I'm going down to your father a little" she said walking out in the hallway shaking.

"O-ok" I stuttered, after about thirty seconds I heard something crashing against the floor.

"Mom!?" I ran out to the hallway and looked at the limp body of my mom.

"Dad! Mom is not moving!" I heard my dad came running up and knelt beside mom's body hastily checking if he could find her pulse. He shook his head and bowed over her crying. After he cried for almost fifteen minutes, dad turned around to face me but that look was not the face of the kind man I once knew, actually it was the opposite of everything I once knew.

"Amy, what did you do to her?" he asked, no he yelled at me.

"B-but I-i didn't..." I stuttered. He looked at me, I wanted to run but I couldn't. I was numb because of the shock and the loss of my mother. He grabbed me at the collar of the sweater, my tears now streaming not because of sorrow but fear, fear for my own father.

He lifted me into my room and held me up against the wall.

"Don't you even dare go out of this room, kid!" He dropped me down on the bed, walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"_Dad, do you hate me for something?" "Did I do something wrong"? _ I kept repeating those words again and again for hours, before I cried myself into sleep.

xXxOoOxXx

I was chooken roughly awake by my dad, before he snapped at me "Get dressed Amy!" I did as he said and walked silent with him towards the kitchen table.

The breakfast was silent until "Amy, I have arranged you to stay with Pinako and Winry for about a month or more, I have some research to do" He said not looking at me, but instead he focused on a book.

"W-why?" I said looking at him.

"Do NOT talk against me" He snarled at me.

"But I didn't..." I said weakly.

"SHUT UP AMY!" I flinched at the hardness of his words.

"I-i will" I said on the very edge of crying.

Some minutes later we were out of the door and in the car. I was sitting in the back wanting to be as far away as I could from him, the one hour long ride went slowly because of the tenseness in the air. In the car ride I sat drawing transmutation circles, the only thing that could remind me of mom.

After the long ride we were there, "Get out Amy you can walk from here." he said looking straight forward.

"Okay." I answered, quite happy actually, but I didn't show it too him.

I walked up the road to Winry's house, still scared and sensitive about everything around me.

I was at the door now and was about to knock when I heard from the inside:

"Drink your milk already!" '_that is Winry'_ I thought. "Shut up! I don't want to drink that white stuff and you can't force me!" '_and that is definitely Ed' _"Oh, just you watch me!" *Clank* "OUCH! What the heck was that for!" Ed yelled "I think you got lower with the total of two centimeters so now you have to drink it!" You could hear the grin in Winry's voice. "I will NEVER drink THAT!" "Well I can hit you a few more times if you want to!" "Are you crazy, YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL ME AREN'T YOU!" "NO I just want you to grow you midget!" "YEAH RIGHT, and that is why you at least made me shrink two centimeters!" _Okay this is gold. _"I did THAT to make you drink milk, I would have hit you four more times if I wanted to kill you, you idiot!"

-NORMAL POV-

"HAA! You actually count the hits before you do them!" He yelled. "And so what shorty." "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT WHEN YOU TRY TO CRUSH HIM HE FITS BETWEEN THE PALM OF THE HAND AND THE ITEM!"

Amy choose this moment to knock on the door, but had to refrain the urge to lean on the door laughing.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Amy heard Pinako say from the inside, only to be met by a laughing Amy at the doorstep.

"Amy? What is wrong?" she said looking at the now laughing girl on the ground.

"Oh, I just heard the conversation from earlier" Amy said barely managing to say a whole sentence.

"So you heard that?" she said smiling, "Well come in." She said showing Amy the way.

"Amy?" Ed said and looked at her in a shocked way.

"Amy!" She heard before Winry hugged her, "It is so good to see you again!" She said squeezing the air out of her, "Winry, I-I can't breath." Amy stuttered with the little bit of air she had left.

"Sorry." She said and let go of the now panting girl.

"So what are you doing here?" Ed said joining the conversation.

"I'm going to stay here for awhile." she said suddenly all gloomy and went to where she usually slept.

"Ed, I think your mom is waiting for you." Pinako said as she pointed at the blinking light from their house.

"You're right granny, bye!" He said waving from the door and ran up to their house.

Amy stood in the door and said only loud enough so Pinako heard it; "Lucky, he still got a place he can call home." She said looking longingly down at her scarf, before she ran up to her room. Winry turned around to see Pinako already walking after her.

Amy slammed the door shut, ran to the couch sat down and did all she could to fight the tears threatening to come.

*knock knock* Amy heard from the door and looked up, "Come in." She said trying to fight the tears, but she gave up in the end and let them come.

Pinako walked inside only to be met by the crying Amy, "Amy, this is not like you at all, what is wrong?" She said looking at the crying girl in front of her.

"I-it is all my fault!" Amy said bowing her head.

"What is your fault?" Pinako asked looking at her trembling hands.

"It was my fault m-mom d-died" She said her whole body shaking.

Those words shocked Pinako, she did not expect this coming, at the very least not so soon. "Listen Amy this is NOT your fault, your mom was really sick from the very begin..." She was cut short by Amy's next statement "But dad told me it was my fault and threw me into my room." Amy said and looked at her, obviously she was afraid of him.

"HE SAID WHAT!?" Pinako yelled, making Amy flinch, "I'm not angry at you Amy" She saw Amy was much more relaxed, she had stopped crying and she was almost a new girl.

"Pinako, thank you." she said and fell asleep one minute later, making Pinako smile and think "_She really is their relative, isn't she?" _Pinako said looking at the sleeping girl.


End file.
